The present invention relates to a magnetic device and method for improving combustion efficiency in combustion apparatus such as, for example, internal combustion engines.
Two of the greatest ecological concerns the world faces are fuel economy and pollution, particularly polluting emissions from internal combustion engines.
When a hydrocarbon fuel is mixed with oxygen and burned in an internal combustion engine such as a gasoline engine, a diesel engine, a jet engine, a gas turbine or a gas burner, the combustion may be inefficient or incomplete causing excessive fuel consumption and release of polluting emissions into the atmosphere. This inefficiency also causes reduced life of the engine and its working parts because of carbon buildup on the mechanical parts.
The world is beginning to realize that there is not an endless supply of fuel in the earth. As a result, the cost of fuel keeps increasing and the need to conserve fuel has become more important than ever. The use of magnetism to improve fuel combustion has been somewhat successful and is documented in a number of U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,262 discloses a fuel treatment device comprising a pair of magnets positioned at an inlet for incoming fuel. Each of the magnets is positioned with a south magnetic pole placed upstream of a fuel line and a north magnetic pole placed closest to a mixing zone. Fuel passes initially through the flux of the opposed south poles, and then through the flux of the opposed north poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,145 discloses a magnetic fuel treatment device comprising a magnet imbedded in a U-shaped body of non-magnetic material adapted to fit over a fuel line. The magnet is positioned so that its north pole is spaced apart from the fuel line and its south pole is adjacent the fuel line.
U.S. Pat. No 4,188,296 discloses a magnetizing apparatus used to apply a magnetic field to fuel to impart a magnetic flux density of at least 10 gauss to the fuel. A plurality of magnets are disposed within a casing and oriented such that the magnetic force produced from the magnets flows along loops as shown in FIG. 2.
Although some of these devices have served to improve combustion efficiency, there remains a need for even better combustion so as to further reduce emissions and fuel consumption.